Laurel and hardy pt 7
by Coconut112
Summary: This is a yaoi fanfic. Don't like yaoi please don't read it, as for the rest enjoy.
1. Chapter 7

Author notes: it's been extremely a while since I've done this. This is part " 7" ( really pt 6). If you don't like yaoi please don't read it. As for the rest enjoy.

laurel pov:

I've been dating Ollie for a 5 week now and I have been lucky so far of not making him find out. But the problem is I had to make an excuse every single date we have and runaway when he isn't looking, so many things to do so little time no? Anyways, even if I'm not in costume, he still brags about me all pretty and all that shit I hear everyday, I know I should enjoy it but it's really getting annoying from the next 4 days hearing the same damn thing from the same damn person. But today I'm sick with the sniffles and I had to find a way to cancel the date I supposed to have with Ollie. I was laying on my bed sleeping until the door slam opened which made me fall off my bed.

" I CANT BELIEVE THIS!" Ollie started to yell.

" What? What happened?" I asked rubbing my head from the harsh fall I gotten from him.,

" SHE CANCEL OUR DATE! HOW COULD SHE!?" He sat down on the bed and looked glum.

" Well maybe she can't do it today. Plus it's pretty bad outside, maybe next time." I patted his back and laid down on the bed trying to sleep.

" Isn't because of me?" He asked.

" No! No no, it's not that. She just maybe...need space, yeah that's it, space." I said.

" Space?"

" Yes, she need maybe space so she can relax and come her nerves or something."

"...Am I to annoying?"

" no. Maybe she is tired or stress about something. Don't think about it to much." I tried to relax him by rubbing his back softly. He looked at me then sighed.

" I guess your right. Maybe I should visit her house." I smacked his back which made him yelp loudly. " What the hell man?!"

" Give her some space!" I shouted. Everything got quite.

" Why? And why are you so...pushy?" He asked. I jumped out of bed and walked around.

" I'm not I'm just...look get some break time for her would you? I mean you've been dating her for a while now." I explained. He looked at me then left the room without a word out of his mouth. I slam my body to the bed and sighed covering my face with my hands. Oh what to do in this mess?

end of pt 7


	2. Chapter 8

Author note: well I mange to fix this problem a little. Ok since people are complaining about the chapters I'll do this, so pt 8 will be chapter 2, pt 9 will be chapter 3 ...etc etc. So this will be better a little bit for the people. Anyways this is a yaoi fic please do not read it if you don't like yaoi. As for ye rest enjoy.

oliver pov:

I was in the kitchen making soup for Stan because he has been sick for the past few days...just like my date has been cancel as well from the past few days..._oh stop thinking that way Oliver_ I thought. No way in heaven Stan could ever...could he? But he is my best pal he could never...well he has been lonely. No, I shook my head from thinking that way and try to have a nice moment with my self. I took the soup upstairs into our room and saw Stan sleeping. I place the soup down on top of the dresser and sat softly next to Stan in bed. I looked at him and smiled, even though he was an idiot, he is till my pal. I looked at his sleeping face and out of no where I just start to rub his cheek. I don't know what made me do it but I did it anyways. _so soft _I thought. He feel so cold though. I got up and went to the closet of his to get out a blanket. When I opened it I saw the blanket all alone in the far corner of the closet, I pull it out and before I close the closet door I saw something shiny. I **carefully** went inside in the closet to see what is was, it was a necklace. Then I saw a dress laying next to it, my eyes opened with shock when I place my hand to a box I felt so etching hairy. I looked and saw a wig. _ No this...can't be. Stan is my lover?_ I felt like I was about to cry. How could I've been a fool? That fucker was my true love? I wanted to yell at him but thought of better yet keep quiet. I left the room without a word.

~next day~

Stan pov:

I woke up fresh and less sick from the days I was sick. I got up and went downstairs. I saw Ollie sitting on the couch looking at the newspaper on the coffee table.

" Good morning Ollie," I smiled. He looked at me and smiled.

" You seem happy today." He said. I nodded.

" Say when are you uh.."

" Going out? Well I thought I should leave her...herrrrr alone." He crack his knuckles.

" Well ok." I said. He stood up and went closer to me. I felt fear in me.

" You know what. I went to your closet and saw something amazing." He smiled. My heart pounce.

" R-really?"

" Yea. It really amazed me. Hmm, who knew you look nice on a very fine red dress." I tried to walk away but he push me. " Who also knew that you look very NICE on a shiny necklace that I BOUGHT for you." Another push he gave me. " And who fucking knew you look NICE on a wig." The last push made me fall. I felt tears running down my cheeks. " Explain to me Stan." He bend down to my level and grabbed my hair.

" I- I'm sorry." I cried. I felt scared for my life. He became furious.

" You know I should've leaved you alone when I first meet you in the army." A pause came. " But no, my kindness protected your sorry ass from those other soldiers getting to you. Why would you do this you me? I thought we were pals?" I only cried softly. " Don't you ever talk to me again. I will stay but don't come near me nor talk to me. You sleep downstairs I sleep upstairs. Got that!"

" Ye-yes." I answer with a whine. He let go of me and I can only do but curve into a ball and cry in my pityness.

End of pt 8


	3. Chapter 9

author notes: ok this is going to be like the past of memories that Stan had before he met Hardy. ok, enjoy.

Laurel pov:

I couldn't believe that Ollie knew about it. for the past 6 days there was no communication between us and the worst part he took **my** too. But i had to admit he was making a point, i shouldn't played with his emotions. but i did and now look what i have done. when Ollie reminded me about the army i just lost my head when i was remembered the cold hard moments before i met him...

* flash Back*

_I looked at my navy outfit and looked at the ship i was about to enter in. to be honest i'm really nervous about this. as i enter in i saw a lot of navy men all buff and a bit taller then me, i compare myself to them and all i got was skinny and sensitive. i was walking by the hall when i bump into a man who was in my way. _

_" Oh! Sorry mister." I looked down trying not to show my fear. he gave me a look then smiled._

_" Say, are you the new rookie?" he said. i nodded in response. he and his crew behind him just laughed and whispering to each others ear. i got pretty nervous because i don't know if they're going to hurt me or something worse. " Say what's your name?" he asked._

_"me?"_

_"yes you."_

_" Stan." _

_" Stan, eh? well Stan a guy like you is easy prey to hit on." He smirked._

_" What do you mean?"_

_" well you're easy target, easy to get hurt! I mean i __**wish **__could do something for ye..."_

_" yeah i wish too."_

_" say i'll give you a deal."_

_"ok what is it?"_

_" I'll be your protector until we go all go home."_

_" Oh wow, th-"_

_" But you have to do something for me."_

_"oh. what is it?"_

_" you have to be my..hehe..bitch for me." I turned pale when he said it. I only blushed, i couldn't think of anything to say. he knew i couldn't answer that offer. " I mean it's very simple. you have sex with me and i'll protect you from men like me. what do you say?" _

_" um...N-no thanks. i dont want to hurt myself every day for you just to protect me." I said shyly. he turned red and grabbed me by the back slamming me into him._

_" Nobody, and i mean __**Nobody**__ don't accept my offer and i'm not going to let that happen to me." _

_" I-I..." i was getting scared. " I'm sorry mister."_

_" Good!" he said. he grabbed me and threw me into the wall. " DO IT NOW!" he said._

_" do what now?" _

_" well of course what i've told you." _

_"WHAT?! here in public? plus don't you think it's to early for the offer to begin with?" I shook. he nodded and then push me into a room. _

_" The offer begins now, or else-"_

_" SAY JIM!" a man cut off the action. " the captain wants you!" the guy yelled. Jim gave me a look._

_" Your lucky for now. Wait here and DON'T move." he walked away from me. i just can't believe what just happened, it was quick that i got hit bye a man who thinks i was cute but this! too far!_

end of pt 9

_"_


	4. Chapter 10

Authors note: here it is.

laurel pov:

~flash back~

_I sat in the corner shivering from the action took place. I just came here and now I'm about to be rape by a man that I don't even know yet...yet. I heard the door opening and I prepared to defend myself._

_" Hey you! What are you doing in here?" Shouted a man. I sighed in relief knowing that I could leave._

_" I don't know." I answered._

_" Well come up here! We got work to do!" I left the room and went outside. I looked around and saw navy men and a lot of boxes. " See those boxes over there? Well moved them in that area." He said. I walked towards the boxes and tried to move them. They were to heavy for a guy like me. The sailors looked over and started to laugh. I only blushed and looked away trying to avoid my embarrassing moment. So I went towards the little ones and which of course helped me a little to bring my confident back. When I was done, e bell ranged which meant it was lunch time. I ran towards the line. I didn't get first but I didn't get last, which was good...until he came back._

_" Say, I didn't se you in there." He smiled as he whispered to my ear. I turned red._

_" Well a sailor told me I had to work." I replied. He chuckled and then put his hand on my shoulder. I quickly pushed it away from me._

_" You still have to do my deal."_

_" But I- I didn't accepted it nor did I even. Make a decision yet." I whimpered. He gave me a harsh smack in the head._

_" Shut up." I felt tears coming out of my eyes. Why am I weak? I thought to myself why am I? I should fight this guy, but no, I only cry. _

_" Say leave him alone." I voice came from behind us. I looked and saw a not so heavy man. _

_" Say, mind your own business!" The man growled at him._

_" Why, this is public. So it's everyone business." He said. The man only looked at me then back at him the. Left the line. I looked at my "hero" and blushed._

_" Thank you." I said. He waved his hand._

_" It's nothing. Say I'm Oliver Hardy, but you can call me Ollie."_

_" My name is Stan Laurel. But um...you can...call..me..Stanly?" We both had a quite moment._

_" Well Stanly, nice to meet you. Is that guy bothering you?" _

_" yeah. But it is really nothing."_

_" Yea, that's a lie. See he's a sexual monster that can fuck with anything...and I mean anything."_

_" Oh wow!" We both laughed in fear and awkwardness. I some how found him interesting to hang out with. Then we became friends._

_end of pt 10_


	5. Chapter 11

Author notes: here it is. Sorry for the long wait.

Laurel Pov:

~_flashback~_

Over _the past few weeks me and Ollie became very close to each other'. He became like a protector for me, and I love it. So far nothing had happen to me. We went to the boiler room to get some coals to do something that the Captin wanted. _

_" Hey Ollie...do you ever uh...like anyone?" I some how slip it out of my mouth. He looked at me._

_" What do you mean? Do you like me?" He smirked. Is hooked my head quickly._

_' No! No! I mean...do you like anyone in particular...yeah! That's it!" I blushed. I did not mean to say that out of my mouth, I mean I really do like him...a lot actually. _

_" Well...I did like this woman I meet in the parlor once. Ahh~ Cindy Marder. She was the most beautiful girl I ever meet! We dated for a while and then we got married." He went to day dream mod, I felt angry at myself that I only have a crush..and only that of a crush that I could never have in my life. But then he made a huffing noise. " but, when we had childrean...she somewhat cheated on me! Yeah! That slut! Now she is with that man with my kids...*sigh* but someday I'll have another. Just not yet." He looked at me, " do you have a crush/Date?" I jumped._

_" Ugh...no."I looked down. " I mean I used to. But I rather not talk about it." He nodded and knew that he understand. We sat down close together._

_" Well Stan, it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't make fun of me nor make terrible gestures." He smiled and patted my back._

_" Me too!" I hugged him quickly. We both looked away then looked back at each other. " Ollie, I've got to tell you something, but promise me that you'll not make fun of nor ignore me for this, will ya?" I asked._

_" Well I promise," he said. I stood up and walked back and forth. _

_" I just don't know how to put it in words."_

_" Well don't be shy. Tell me." I didn't like people pressuring me._

_" Ollie, I-"_

_" Hey! You two get up here! The Captin wnts ya!' A voice interrupted me. _

_" Sorry stan, better tell me later" he shurgged. When he left, I finally said what I wanted,_

_" I like you." And I sighed and went up myself as well._

_end of pt 11_


	6. Chapter 12

Author notes: haven't been active here. But anyways this is pt 10. Enjoy.

Laurel pov:

so over the past 5 years we were just close friends and nothing else to it. I slam my fist to the table.

" Fucking Damn it!" I yelled. " All these years we were close friends...Best friends. And now I ruined it with my stupid desire to make him love me." I cried softly. " what an idiot I am.." I never usually give up this easy, but in this situation I had to. No way in hell I could bring back his trust nor is friendship with me. This is all my fault. I heard Ollie coming down stairs.

" Stan what was banging noise?" He asked. I just looked at him and then looked away with saying anything to him. " Stan." He said, I didn't even bother looking at him. " Stan..." I looked around the kitchen. " Stan!" I jumped a little and then just looked at him. " When I call your name you look at me! You got that?" He said.

" You don't command me!" I yelled. Ollie eyes grew big with surprise. " Just because your mad at me for some stupid shit...doesn't mean you can control me!" I stood up and storm out of the kitchen. He followed.

" Yes I can! Because you can't even survive without me for even a minute!" He said. " And plus you stupid queer, I am still mad at you for what you did. You just insulted my emotions and your feeling " guilty" for that? Why I think you did that on purpose and now your actions like a victim here." When he said those words I finally snapped.

" I loved you! That is why I dressed up as a women so I can be with you even more!" I shouted, he went silence and didn't move. I was angry. " YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ME? Well let me make this easier for you, I had a crush in you ever since we met. I felt safe and happy around you...and when I heard your wife left you, I thought man...what a bitch, leaving a good husband." I was breathing heavily. " Damn Ollie I'm god damn sorry." I walked towards the door, opened it and left.

Oliver pov:

i just stood there silenced. What just happened? I sat on the couch and looked at the wall. Stan? Liking me? How? I just sat there wondering what I'm going to do. I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

" Oh Stan, why couldn't you told me before?"

end of pt 12


	7. Chapter 13

Authors note: guess who's back and trying to finish this crack book of mine?

Laurel Pov:

I walked all the way to the park. As I was walking I saw a pond, a nice look pond. I sat myself on the grass and watched the area I was in. I manage to calm myself, I've manage to smile a but when I saw ducks swimming in the pond with their young ones. I felt like I made a mistake for yelling at Ollie...Ah! He was asking for it! Who cares now, I've got to get myself together and continue on in life without him.

" Who needs him?" I told myself, " Pff! I sure don't! Heck, I can live without and think in my own." I told up and stomp my way to a path of the park that I didn't even knew. " I'll show him that I can be tuff and smart." I was breathing hard now, I stomped my way up a hill, and made my way down to the other side of hone pond...well it was actually a river. But it was a fast speeding river, it was actually clam. " I'll show him.." I repeated myself, I heard a quack and saw a duck waddling towards me. I stood up, puffed my chest, and made a serious face to the duck. " I'm not going to be nice anymore!' I yelled at the duck. " And I'll never be nice again!" I stomp my foot. The duck only moved his neck then waddled past me. " Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said I want gong to be nice anymore!" I quivered my mouth. " I'm not kidding! I'm-( whimpering) I am being serious!" I just saw the duck waddling away...I was an idiot for yelling at a duck who isn't human. I sat on the ground and began to cry. " Who am I kidding! I miss him already!( Cries loudly) Ollie! Why have I done! I'm sorry!" I never cried so hard in my life...nor have I ever felt so sad.


	8. Chapter 14

Authors note: **Warning! This part contains: bit if drama, yaoi moment, sexual moments, and moments when ur otp is about to do it.** that's all.

Oliver pov:

I walked the entire block to search for Stan. No luck at all. It was my fault for making Stan so sad and ran away from the house.-sigh- I went to the park and called out his name for a response. Then I saw him around the lake region,,he was just there laying on the grass. Poor Stanly...

Stan pov:

i was staring at the blue sky with tears comely running down my cheeks. I felt so sad but at the same time relaxed.

" Stanly!" A voice from behind me shouted. I knew instantly it was Ollie, he ran down the small hill which he tumbled. He dusted himself off and walked towards me. " Stan...( Breaths heavily from all that running and stumbling down the hill) I was worried about you." He said.

I laughed, " Ha! So you did" I waved my hand sarcastically, " Yu didn't seem to show it nor said it from the past 5 days." I felt angry. Why did he came here? Doesn't he know he caused enough trouble for once?

" Now why won't you help me by shutting your mouth?" He nodded his head firmly.

" Why can't you shut your fat mouth?" I snapped back at him. He was surprised when I said that firmly at his face.

" Why stanly. I never thought that you'll back talk me like that." He place his hand on his chest.

" Well I can't stand you bossing me like that" I said. He sat next to me, I quickly turned my head away from him. He played with his tie then looked at me with his innocence, then he placed his hand on my back and I quickly pushed it away from me. " What do you want?" I ask.

" I wanted...to apologize" he said, I slowly turned my head around.

" I'm listening."

" Look Stan, I'm sorry if I've been mean to you." He paused, " But why me? I'm not your type of men." I cried.

" Oh Ollie..." I covered my mouth from showing him my quivering mouth. " If only you knew why."

" Know about what?"

" Well..." I sniffed, " Do you remember when you and me were at the Navy? Well, do you remember when we were Doing something and I asked you about if u had any girl friend and then you asked me?"

" Why... ?" It was hard for me to explain why, I haven't told anyone about my old relationship I had. But now, I need to tell him about it.

" Well, I was 19 years old. Three years before I joined the Navy and met you...I was the same but I was extremely shy...

\- Flash back-

_ There it was. The good old University of Yale. Gosh it was bigger than what I was expecting it to be, I thought. I gave myself a pat in the back ( literally) and smiled and entered the building. I quite nervous actually, would people like me? Can I fit in? I thought of so many questions that I accidentally bumped into someone in front of me. _

_" I'm terribly sorry." I said, smooth move Stan! You just got here and now you're going to make a quick enemy without even knowing him._

_" Oh, it's quite alright. Accident happen, right?" A man voice said. He was tall, slim, green eyed, tannish white, handsome man I have ever saw. His hair was blackish brown and was comb very nice. His lips were nice and pink. He gave me his hand and helped me stand up. " My name is Dale, and you are?" _

_" uhhhh..." I was distracted by him, then I remembered what I was asked, " Oh! My Name is Stan" I said nervously. He laughed politely._

_" Nice to meet you! I see that your new here. Don't worry your looking at a man who been here for 2 years. So just ask me anything about the place." He smiled with proudness. _

_" hehehe...ok" we both had an awkward silent. _

_" Looking for your room?" He asked._

_" Hmm? Oh! Yes I am" I blushed. " I'm looking for door room number 89. Do you know where it is?"_

_" Do I know? Why I live there!" He said. _

_" You do?" I turned even more red. He nodded._

_" Come with me I'll show you." Without any chance he grabbed my luggage and walked out the door, I quickly ran to catch up with him. When we arrived, he nervously opened the door and let me enter in. _

_" nice place you've got here." I said._

_" Well I guess, I mean I live alone for 3 years in this building." He sighed, " But! I've got a roommate now." Patted my back. " Well, like they say in Latin Tu Casa es Mi casa...I think," we both giggled._

_-6 months past by-_

_ it was spring, and me and Dale became every close friends. We tell each other secrets, gossips, or anything comes into mind, we walk together in any other place, we talked on the phone when one of us leave to go somewhere. We were best pals in Campus. It the afternoon, and I was sitting on the back porch drinking tea when Dale surprise me from behind by touching my shoulders harshly._

_" You scared me!" I said._

_" You've should've seen your face!" He laughed. " What are you doing?" He asked._

_" Oh nothing just drinking tea." I said. He nod his head._

_" Say Stan, how bout you and me go out?" _

_" oh? Like what?" _

_" Anywhere! Anywhere you like." He stood up and put his derby hat on. " What do you say?" I thought about, and then I realize I have nothing better else to do. _

_" Sure, why not?" I stood up and went inside to grab my derby. _

_We went into the city, I rarely go to the city. I only go for taxes and for the rest nothing. _

_" I love going to this place." He said, " Go here all the time. You?" _

_" Oh...uh...only for taxes." I smiled, he got confused of what I said. He parked his car in some restaurant. _

_" we are here." He said while existing the car. When we entered in, my eyes popped out with surprised. What a fancy restuarant he invited me to. Floor was marbled, big red curtains, a lot of fancy people. I felt uncomfortable because I didn't fit in with this crowd. " Hey don't worry. I'll protect you." He whispered into my ear. We sat at the very corner of the restaurant._

_" So fancy." I said. _

_" well, I've been here couple of time with my parents." He said smiling._

_" You must be rich then to come to a place like this." _

_" my parent are rich actually." He made a disgusted look when. He said his parents. _

_" Why make that face about your parents?"_

_" Well...they're such...they're just so- like- Snobby and selfish. They only care about themselves and not other." He sighed deeply._

_" Oh, I'm sorry?"_

_" Oh no need." He paused," Stan...can I tell you something?" He asked._

_" Sure." _

_" I just wanted to say is...your very special." I felt confuse now._

_" How do u mean?" _

_" Well..." He tapped his finger on the table, " You're different from people that I know." _

_" What?" I really didn't get where he was going with this. He huffed loudly and drink his glass of water._

_" What I'm trying to say- what u really am trying to say is..." He paused again." I-I mean- look I like you...I mean I really really REALLY like you. I-I know this may be a but of a rush...but I just wanted to tell you how I felt inside." He was shaking waiting for my answer, I was surprise that he actually felt that way towards me._

_" Why, Dale-" _

_" Now I know you like women. And...I can understand that. You don't have to talk to me after this...sorry." He was about to leave when I blurted out the words._

_" I liked you for a while too." He spooked himself when he bump into his chair. I blushed, " I was afraid of telling you." We both was silent, we really weren't prepared for this moment. Then he started to laugh quietly than to madly._

_" This! This is wonderful!" He stood up and hugged me tightly, everyone turned their backs to see what the heck was going on on our table. I was turning red, from his reaction and from the spotlight we were giving. He let me go and went back to his seat with the smile he still has on his face. " this is wonderful indeed." He said._

_" Yes, quiet wonderful." I smiled. _

_After we left the joint, we back to our campus...but this time we were holding hands. We didn't say a word, but just smiled when we looked at each other and holding out hands tightly. This was going to be the best hung in my life, and he knows it too._

_-1 year has past-_

_Me and Dale still had it strong, we never leaved each other ( except when we had to use the bathroom.) We spend our time studying, snuggling, playing sports, or taking naps. We never went far like sex, but we are taking time and when the time is right...well you know. I was on the Campus gates waiting for Dale to return, I saw the mailman coming towards me and handed me the mail. When I saw the first mail that has Dale name on it, my curiosity got the best of me. So I went to our little campus home, opened The letter, and read it:_

**_ Dear Mr. Carthy,_**

**_ I have manage to discover what was that bump you had in your stomach. From studying the past few weeks, I have realized that what you had is a tumor. Now, I know this may be hard for you to know this and accept it, you must face the fact. Now I'm sorry to tell you this, you cannot live for long. The tumor must've spread entire stomach by now, from the calculations you have four weeks to live. I am very sorry to break the news to you like this and for the very late response. I hope you will understand._**

**_ Sincerely, _**

**_ Dr. Martin._**

_ My heart jumped harshly, I felt like puking. I cannot believe this! I crumple the paper up and throw at the wall. I ran to my room and cried. My whole life was to seek my true love, I found that true love, and now I'm going to lose it. _

_" Dale..." I shouted as I cried. _

_When I heard the door opened, I ran towards Dale and hugged him with tears still running down my cheeks._

_" Woah! What's the matters?" He asked hugging me back. _

_" The letter!" I only said._

_" Huh?" _

_" the-the letter!" I pointed the crumple paper that I threw, he let go off me gave me a confused look, went towards the paper and read it. He only gave a blank face p, his face turned pale as snow. He threw the paper far away from us like it was a creature. I cried loudly, I just could not help it, I was about to loose my love if my life. _

_" Son of Bitch!" He punched the wall hard causing a hole. I ran towards him._

_" No Dale! Don't please." I tried to touch his shoulder._

_" Don't touch me!" He pushed me. " Now look what you made me do!" He walked to his room and slam the door. I cried, my heart felt crushed. _

_" Dale." I whispered._

_when I calm myself down, I knocked on his door._

_" Dale? You ok?" I asked. No answer._

_" Dale, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my reaction. I- I didn't mean to react like that nor to be sneaky in your mail." I tapped on the door waiting for an answer. " I understand...I'll leave you be." But before I left the door open slowly. _

_" You could come in." He said with a raspy voice, I could tell he too cried. When I entered, I saw him laying on his bed looking at the wall next to him, I sat with him._

_" You ok?" I asked._

_" Yeah I guess." He sighed, I played with his hair and smiled at him._

_" You know, when we first met. We both just smiled and you excitingly taking my briefcase to our rooms." I was trying to make him happy. He only gave out a little chuckle. _

_" yes...I remembered." Silent broke in. But then, he sat up and looked at me. " Stan, I'm sorry you had to experience this. I just wanted to make you happy." He sighed softly avoiding to cry, I smiled and kissed him in the lips. _

_" I forgive you." I said, he smiled and hold my hand. He looked at me I. He yes, his handsome greenish eyes. I couldn't help by blush when I saw them, I couldn't help it if he was so handsome. I felt his hand under my chin, and kissed me on the lips. _

_" I love you." He whispered into my ear as he began kissing my neck. _

_" Dale." I moaned softly as I felt his lips going down to my neck. I touched his back, I flinched when I felt him biting softly. As he touched my thighs, as he began moving his other hand down to my back, I couldn't help but moaning. I slowly kissed his neck as well, he moaned when I went towards his pants. He was hard. As he was kissing my neck I was un-buttoning his shirt. He laid down on the bed letting me to be in top of him. I manage to un-bottom his shirt and began kissing his chest. He was beautiful, like a god type Beauty. I grabbed his crotch and squeezed it which cause him to moan. I kissed till I reached to the bottom, I looked at him and he nodded for me to continue. I unzipped his pants, took it off, and now he only had his trousers. I could see clearly his erection showing. I licked his erected trousers and nom on it, he hesitated on taking it off. I help him took it off, it was now pure nude in front of me. As I placed my lips to his erected penis-_

_\- _flashback was ruined because if Hardy-

" Stanly! Too much!" He interrupted.

" oh sorry." I blushed.

" It's alright, continue on, but! Without the part."

" ok, Anyways after that we spend as much as we can together. After that, I was there in his deathbed. He told me that he was glad that he met me and that he will always love me..." I huffed trying to hold back the tears," We kissed and then he past." I looked down.

" Stan I'm sorry, I didn't know."

" Hehe, it's alright. You're not the only one." I stood up and began walking away.

" Stan! Wait up." He ran toward me and walked with me.

end of pt 14


	9. Chapter 15

Authors note: it's been hella of while since I have done this long serie, but soon I must put the curtains down...soon.

laurel pov:

we arrived to the house of my, but before we could enter in...out of know where, Ollie's wife was standing across from us.

" Fa-fanny?" Ollie asked surprising from the visit, " Is that you?"

" Yes, I'm here to tell you something," she said, " Please understand this." I looked at Ollie, and all I saw was him frozen.

" Wh-what is it?" He asked.

" All I want to you say is...that I'm sorry," we both jumped from the un-suspected words that just came out of her mouth. " I'm sorry for everything I did to you. Please come back to me and you don't have to stay with...him" well geez thanks for describing me I thought. " What do you say?" She asked.

" I-I-I'm-"

" It's ok, I understand," she walked towards him with a smile, she kissed him. Made me angry a bit, just seeing them kissing I front of me. She removed her lips from his and hold his hands tightly, " Please?" Ollie looked at me like I was the answer for everything, I only gave him a shrug.

" O-ok," he smiled slightly. She squeal and kissed him more, he let go of her and went towards me. At first we had an awkward silent, but then he hugged me tightly. I could feel his heart beating fast, he looked at me with sadness on his eyes. " Are you going to be ok?" He asked.

" What! Me? Ye-yeah," I took a deep breath trying not to cry, " I mean we are going to see each other right?"

" Of course," he placed his finger under my chin and lifted my face slowly.

" Go, she needs a man like you in her life," I broke into tears when I said those words. He kissed my cheek making me blush from the surprise kiss he gave me.

" And I know you'll find a person that'll make you happy," he said also crying softly. We both nervously laugh and hugged each other tightly. " I need to go," he whispered. I let him go.

" bye Mr. And...Mrs...Hardy." I stuttered. She slightly smiles and said good bye as well, when they left I entered in my house and sat on the couch. I only sat and stared at the tv. Well...I've lost two people in my life, even though we are going to see each other still...but, just not the same. I cried softly. " Oh Ollie," I said to myself, " I love you...I always love you and always will." I cried and even threw a pillow at a wall, I felt like I have lost everything. Then some thing hits me, I stopped crying and began to feel angry. " Screw her and her decision!" I shouted, " Ugh! FUCK," I got up and left the house, I need fresh air to calm down. I walked all the way to down town, as I saw parlor and entered in. I sat down at a table, order a drink, and waited. As I was waiting, a man walked towards me. I could tell he drank many beers from the stench.

" hey there," he smiled.

" He-Hello," I blushed. The waiter put my drink down and I slowly took a sip. " Um, excuse me sir...you're making me feel un-comfortable." I said, he got closer to my face and looked at me like I had three heads or something.

" Haven't I seen you somewhere?" He asked seriously.

" I don't think so," I nervously said sipping my drank again.

" no no, I think I have," he grabbed hold on my face causing me to spill my drink on the floor, he observed me carefully. I'm surprised that men was minding their own business, then his face smiled. " Son of a Bitch," he laugh, " You're the cutie from the Navy!" Pat first I didn't recognize him, but then it hit me.

" N-no," I mumbled, not him again. Not him! Not the the guy who tried to have sex with me in the a Navy! Anything but him please! He smiled and licked his lips.

" you're even sexier than before," he said. I turned red and pushed his hand away from my face. " Where's the fatass?" I knew he was asking about Ollie.

" He's non of your concern," I whispered, he laughed.

" Aww, the poor fucker left you? What a gentleman," he grabbed my arm, " Let's go to my place." He whispered into my ear. I wanted to say no and push him and run off...

" W-would you be gentle with me?" What! no! That's not the answer you idiot I thought, he smiled.

" A guy like you will have the pleasure you need from a guy like me," he winked at me.

i sighed, I knew that I'm desperate for something, and I guess sex is what I need. " Fine." I looked away, he grabbed me and we both walked out the parlor.

End of pt 15.


	10. Chapter 16

Author notes: **warning! This part contains: Sex (rough sex), shameful, and dramatic. **if you do not like those then don't read it please, I'm trying to get this fic...ya know. Anyways enjoy.

Laurel pov:

as we arrive to the his apartment complex, I feel so nervous of losing my own virginity. As we entered in his apartment room, I looked around. Not bad, for a drunk sailor man he sure does clean his little house very well.

" um..." I sat down on the couch, " I never got to know your name..." I really want to have a normal conversation.

" Well, the names Tim." He said pouring a glass of vodka in two glass wine. I nod my head slowly, he gave me one of the glass. I observed it before I could drink it, he notice my study, " Don't worry," he drank his glass," See? No problem, plus I'm not that type of guy...anymore." He winks at me, I blushed and drank slowly. He sat down very close to me, " it's been like what? 11-13? I don't know how many years, but you haven't changed a bit." He pour another drink in his cup.

" Oh...thanks? You too?" I nervously smiled, I really don't know what to say. I mean I'm here alone with a man who wanted to intercourse with me long time ago. " Um, so what have you been doing?" I realize that I finished my drink, he pour me another drink.

" Nothing much." He sips his vodka, "After the Navy, I went to college, gain a decent job, and uh...yeah pretty much it. You...cutie?" He smiled.

I blushed, "Oh, nothing special..." I was stupid of saying that, it was really awkward for the both of us. I feel shameful for doing this...making me rush just to get rid of the thoughts of...Ollie. I choked myself not because of the drink but of my emotions. " Ollie," I mumbled quietly.

" What?" He asked, I didn't answer him, "why you crying?" He asked seriously, I didn't even notice that I was even crying I front of him. Gosh! I'm so dramatic at times, I shook my head only I felt his finger wiping off the tears. I looked at him, he had changed actually.

I felt angry,"Why do you treat me like this?!" I stood up angrily, "You don't have to make fun of me and my emotion!" He stood up as well and smacked me straight in he face. I fell on the ground and cried.

" So pathetic," he leaned down,"Why? Cause I felt like it," he began rubbing his finger on my cheek softly, " Whimp.." He said kindly, then I felt his lips on my cheek. I feel embarrass for my actions and...all of this going on. " Heh, I'll forgive you..." He whispered into my ears, he was now on top of me. " If you make me." I shivered when he said that, I felt his hand on my hip, " what do you say?"

" Y-yes..." I stuttered, he chuckled and pull me off the floor. He carried me to his bed room and put me down nicely to his bed. I got on my knees on his bed and looked at him innocently.

" So cute," he muttered, he placed his lips on my mine. I could feel his tongue trying to enter into mines, I allowed his tongue to enter in my mouth. Our tongue fought with each other, he grabbed my arm tightly and I grabbed his neck softly. I felt saliva dripping out a bit, but I didn't care...I feel hard and I tried to squirm out of the kiss. He had a strong grip on me, but soon he removed his lips from mine causing me to suck the air like I had hold my breath for 10 minutes. " Bet you never had a kiss like that, huh?" He asked cocky. He was right, me and Ollie had kissed before but not like that before...that's because I never let him go far. We both quickly remove our clothing and began kissing each other's neck, cheek, mouth, what ever we have our lips on! He removed himself from me, laid himself on the bed. " come here," he smiled. I felt like a dog obeying his master/owner, I didn't care at all. I came next to him, " Blow me, while I have fun with you." I blushed even more and did what he said, he was a pretty thick guy. At first I was afraid of touching his thick manhood, but I took a deep breath and slowly put it on my mouth. He deeply moaned when he felt my mouth taking the entire manhood from him. He surprised me but licking my entrance.

" ha!" I moaned, he laughed from my squeaky moan. He licked and sucked a bit, I felt nice when I felt his tongue. I sucked his penis, I felt his hand on top of my head and pushed me down. I gaged harshly when I took his entire manhood down to my throat.

" You feel so fucking warm," he moaned. He kept making me go up and down roughly. I felt like throwing up, but thank god I didn't. He finally let go of me, I moaned loudly when I felt his finger inside me.

"F-Fuck!" I yelled, he stick two more inside me, I shivered even more. " Be gentle!" I cried out.

" Nah, I like it when you beg and moan like this," he laughed as he kept pushing inward and outward in me. I cursed under my breath, he liked it rough...bit too rough. He removed his fingers from my entrance, " Lay on your back and spread your legs," he commanded. I laid down and spread my legs exploited my wet entrance to him. He leaned down and kiss my neck, biting down my neck ever do gently. " Better grab a pillow and bit down, I'm going inside." He kiss my ear, he gave me a pillow and I hugged it, he put his tip on me and slowly went in. I bit down the pillow and moaned, Gosh I never knew I felt tight. " you're so fucking tight," he huffed, he manage to out himself inside of me entirely. Then he began thrusting inside me, I began blanking out. It felt nice...extremely nice, I hugged the pillow tightly and drool out if my mouth. He smiled as he looked at my pleasures face. " you like that huh?" He gave a hard thrust causing me to moan harshly. " I've been waiting for this moment ever since," he confessed,"But your fat ass pal ruined the moment. I like you...ugh, a lot." He began to pick up the speed, "Fuck! You're cute...Sexy! But mostly cute, I can't take it." He thrust even faster. " Scream for me S-Stan!"

" Tim," I said.

" I said...Scream for me," he grabbed gold of my neck and moved even faster.

" Oh!~ Tim!Fuck! TIM," I shouted, I didn't care if he was chocking me. " I can't!" I came, soon he too came. He collapse on me, I smiled and kiss him. " You bastard," I said softly, "I accept the agreement you had asked me." He only touch my hair as an answer, you know he had changed...and I like it.

end of pt 16


	11. Chapter 17

Author notes: this part hasn't got any warnings. Enjoy.

olivers pov:

me and my...wife was sitting next to each other on the porch looking a the sun rising from the hills. It's been 2 weeks since me and Stan been separated, I really miss him...well me and my wife have a good start now, we don't start fighting nor mashing expensive dishes. She placed her hand over mine, she smiled and sighed with passion. I only gazed at her and gave her a slight smile, I looked at the sun and ignore everything around me. I really do miss him...

" Sweatheart," my wife patted my hand to get my full attention.

" What is is sugar plums?" I asked.

" How bout we visit Stan together, I know it's been a while since you two had your separate ways. I just think it's time we visit," I think she knew I was thinking about him, but I was glad she did.

When we arrived to his house, I felt nervous. How would he react? Would he still have feelings for me? I thought of so many questions that I slam my face to the door causing my nose to turn red.

" Oh be careful," she said as she placed her hands on my shoulders. I nervously laughed and knocked in the door, we waited for a minute until the door opened. It was Stan wearing a suit on.

" Ollie?" He asked, " is it really you?"

I couldn't help but smile and play with my tie, " Yes Stanly, it's me." We both had a awkward moment, " uh...aren't you going to let us in?" I was trying to make this less awkward.

" Huh? Oh! Yes come in," he let us in.

Laurel pov:

i really wasn't expecting them here in my house...especially at this time. I nervously walked past them and went into the kitchen leaving them alone in the living room, I didn't know what to do.

" Uh, S-Stan? You ok?" Oliver's wife asked, I jumped when I turned and saw her behind me. " you seem jumpy when you saw us...is something the matter?"

" Why no! I just didn't expect you here that's all." I smiled.

" Oh well, it won't be long. We just wanted to visit you for a while, Oliver really misses you." She explained, I choked up.

" well, isn't it a little late to tell me this," I mumbled.

" What was that?"

" nothing...ugh, look it's the-the right moment now. As you c-can see I'm going somewhere with someone." I tried to explain myself.

" Oh," she said.

" Is something wrong?" Oliver came in to the kitchen.

" nothing, it's just...Stan is going somewhere." She answered,

" oh, but you can wait for a while cant ya?" He looks at me.

" I-i can't really-"

" Nonsence! Better late then never," he pushed me into the living room.

" Ye-yeah but really I must-" I tripped over myself trying to go back to the kitchen. His wife smiled and gently sat me on the couch, I was now stuck between them.

" Oh Stan, it's been awhile since we've talked," Oliver said. I nodded, " Well, I'm going to make it up to you some how."

" oh it's really not nessaccery," I said.

" No no, I'm gonna make it up-" a knock on the door interrupted our "conversation".

" I'll get it," I quickly got up and ran at the door, I opened and saw Tim holding flowers. " TIM" I shouted, I slam the door and covered the door wit my body acting like someone is about to break out.

" Who was it?" She asked.

" Oh someone," I said.

" Well...aren't ya gonna let him in?" He asked.

" Yes," I smiled, we stood there for 3 minutes.

" Open the door!" Oliver pushed me aside and opened the door.

oliver pov:

it was a man holding flowers.

" Hello, uh...who are you seeking?" I asked, he gave me a blank stare.

" Tim," Stan whispered, " meet my friend Oliver. The one that I was talking to you about..." He only gave a silent stare.

" well, uh...how unespected we both stumble..." I didn't really know what to say.

" yes, I guess you can say that..." He said, " May I come in?" He asked but didn't move his eyes from me. Stan replied and Tim entered the room still not even stop to look at anyone else but me.

" Why, is that for me?" Stan blushed, I knew that he knew this was getting awkward.

" Yes..." Tim finally looked at someone else for a change, " it is, these are Hawaiian flowers, their special...just...like...you." He quickly made a quick glance at me then to my wife. " who are these people?" He whispered to Stan's ear.

" well, I just told you-that's Oliver my best pal and his wife." She gave him a warm smile.

" Uh-huh." He only said. " Well, I thought-"

" Say! Um...lets eat here?" Stan asked as he placed his hand on Tim's shoulder.

" I just-"

" Please?" Stan squeezes the man arm.

" Alright than." Tim softly replied.

" Great!" Stan ran off into the kitchen, " Dinner will be ready in 1 hour,"

" Stan...let-let me help," my wife said as she stumbled her way into the kitchen.

end of pt17


	12. Chapter 18

Author note: this part just contain **some foul language and a bit of violent (souldve have out the rest of the warning from the past but all well.).**Ollie pov:

I felt very nervous, he is just standing there...just...ob-observing me like I was some type of freak. I only twiddle my thumb, when I look up at him I gave him a smile, but I guess he doesn't like that. It felt like forever! I mean we've been standing and looking at each other for the past...How Long!

" So you're Oliver huh?" He asked.

I jumped a bit when he spoke, I guess all that silent got into me. " Yes! Yes we are- I mean I am." I giggled, " And you must be his lover?" He nod his head. " Say, haven't I heard your name from some where?" I quickly asked. Tim...tim...Where have I heard his name before?

" Ha!" He gave out a loud laugh, " You? Heard of it?!" He sat down and laughed like I told a funny joke.

" Wh-what's so funny?" I nervously gulped.

" Buddy, you and I have met before. Remember? Let me give you a hint so you can refresh your memory. ' Say who's the fatty ova there?'" He smiled as he waited for me to think.

" Say-no-Yes! Yes! You're Tim! Well I mean, Stan have already told me what's- nevermind, you're Tim from the navy!" I slap my hands and gave a happy point to him. But then I became to realize it _was Tim..._" Wait...your..._Tim!" _I went pale.

"The fuck I am!" He said as he quickly stood up, " Long time no see!" He took a step forward. I shook and took a step back every time he moves. "Look at _you!_ Haven't changed a _bit!_" He gave a creepy grin.

" N-Now, Tim." I took off my derby hat and use it like it was a shield. " Let's not-"

" Fat ass fucker!" He pushed me down. " I've should've bit the shit out of you before!"

" Damn Tim! It was a long time!" I curled up in a ball. I waited for him to hit me but nothing happened. I slowly peaked to see what's up. It was Stan holding Tim's hand from hitting me.

" Let go of me," Tim softly command.

Stan shook his head, " I will not. I'll never let you put a finger on him!" Both looked at each other seriously, my wife dragged me out of there, how she did...I don't know! I'm just glad she took me out of there.

Stan pov:

" what the hell is wrong with you!" I let go of his hand when Ollie was safely moved away from the living room. " You could've killed him!" Tim only answered me with a grunt and sat down.

" Maybe I should've left." He said.

" Yeah maybe..." I mumbled.

" what?" He looked at me.

" oh stop it you!" I snapped, " It's better if you damn leave!" He stood up and smacked me. " What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled, " It's like you've been drinking-" then I realized...he had. " You had been." I said.

" Yeah well, I only dranked a bit. Why? Is it illegal for me to drink one bottle?" He sarcasticly asked. " well..." He grabbed his hat, " Since I'm not welcomed, it's better for me to leave." He opened the door and before he left, he looked at me. " I um...bye." He sighed, before he closed the door he looked down and smiled , " Goodnight ...Madam." And closed the door.

" it's ok he's gone," I said. They both came out like scared little children.

" Oh Oliver I think we should leave too." She said.

" Oh I think-"

" she's right Olivers," I stuttered, " I-I think its -Sigh- you and your wife should leave. I'm sorry for what has happened. Maybe next time." I opened the door for them.

" you sure Stan?" Oliver asked concerned. I nod. " Well...good night Stan."

" Yeah, goodnight." She said.

" goodnight." I said as tears fell.

End of pt. 18


End file.
